As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. An option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc.
In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information; and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and/or networking systems.
IHS form factors are shrinking and producing significant challenges. As an example, consider that, although battery capacity has increased at the rate of 10% per year, the density and weight of these batteries still make them impractical for use in small IHSs.
Yet, the inventors hereof have recognized that users expect certain response times from applications and platforms. Conventional modifications to an IHS's voltage, frequency, and/or power policies alone are insufficient to provide fast response times, particularly in small-form factor IHSs, due to complex interactions among power, thermal, and battery capacity budgets, and application demands. To address these, and other concerns, the inventors have developed systems and methods for improving response times based on application states.